


O Último Adeus

by WildWind6277



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWind6277/pseuds/WildWind6277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de despedir-se de todos e principalmente de John, Sherlock resolve deixar o seu último adeus naquilo que representa a sua vida, seu site, Science of Deduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Último Adeus

Mycroft, se for você que estiver lendo isso primeiro, seja cauteloso e revele isso no momento que você achar mais apropriado. Sempre confiei em você nessas decisões e agora não é diferente.  
Se for você John, não tenho muito a acrescentar, mas é tradição deixarem um bilhete e é isso que eu estou fazendo. Eu sei que uma publicação nos rascunhos do Ciência da Dedução não é bem um bilhete digno, mas foi o lugar mais seguro que eu consegui encontrar nesses minutos durante o translado da cela para o avião.  
E também, caso você seja uma pessoa que eu não conheça, quero que saiba que este bilhete é o final da história de dois homens e suas aventuras bobas por Londres.  
Bom, não ficarei explicando o motivo para fazer o que fiz. O tempo é curto antes que eu sofra as consequências e não queria gastar esse tempo explicando os motivos que provavelmente passaram pela mente de vocês. Saibam que quando sai daquela cela a decisão já estava tomada e não havia nada poderia ser feito para que eu recuasse. Na verdade, a decisão foi tomada no momento em que atirei no Magnussen.  
John, não se sinta culpado por isso. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você. Desde aquele primeiro tiro na noite de 30 de Janeiro de 2010 você me salvou de tantas maneiras possíveis que você não poderia imaginar. É uma pena que você não fica ciente da maioria delas.  
Antes de tirar alguma conclusão sobre esse bilhete, John, quero que tenha uma coisa em mente. Aquele psicopata frio e sem sentimentos que lhe foi apresentado nunca existiu. Eu era apenas um ator atuando em uma peça. Agora que o último ato acabou, me parece inútil continuar com isso.  
Você estava errado ao supor que eu não sentia as coisas do mesmo jeito que você ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu sinto. E nesses últimos anos posso dizer que sinto mais intensamente do que já senti a minha vida toda.  
E a culpa disso é inteiramente sua. Desde a primeira vez naquele laboratório no Barts, com com apenas uma respiração, você conseguiu quebrar todas as barreiras que construí ao longo dos anos. O que o Mycroft repetia ao longo dos anos de repente perdeu o sentido. Se preocupar contigo, desde o começo, parecia ser uma vantagem e de fato meus instintos não estavam errados. Com você redescobri a vida de uma perspectiva inteiramente nova. A sua. Explorei a amizade, a tristeza, a culpa, a genuína felicidade, o amor.  
Sobre esse último, esse assunto foi o único que eu evitei falar com você até o último segundo de nosso ultimo encontro.Não sei se era por medo de sua reação. Ele sempre pareceu tão ideal, tão perfeito que o medo de estraga-lo superou a necessidade constante de externa-lo.  
Era isso que eu queria falar com você naquele último momento e desisti de última hora. E agora que não tem mais jeito, falarei. Eu te amo John Hamish Watson. Sempre pensei que deixei transparecer isso demais, tive certeza que você sabia a partir daquele momento na pista de dança. Sinto muito você nunca ter me ouvido falar em voz alta. Sinto muito ter deixado que percebesse isso tarde demais e não ter feito nada. Mas a vontade de ter seu sorriso como a ultima imagem sua antes de partir era maior do que tudo. E não sabia se minha confissão arrancaria um sorriso de você. Adeus John. Adeus a todos.  
SH


End file.
